


Стихи

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: Когда речь в очередной раз заходит о легендах, Дикс рассказывает про то, как освоил сёрф...
Kudos: 1





	Стихи

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helga Winter (hwinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/gifts).



> Писалось на картинку, которая, увы, не сохранилась.

Когда речь в очередной раз заходит о легендах, Дикс рассказывает про то, как освоил сёрф, и это настолько тривиально-ожидаемо, что Каллен не может промолчать про отсутствие выдумки в одной вихрастой голове... Сэм ржет, что да, легенда фокусника - вот верх фантазии. Они снова переключаются друг на друга, а Дикс допивает свой кофе и утыкается в телефон с подозрительно одухотворённым лицом. И вздрагивает, когда Джи, лишенный общества смывшегося куда-то Сэма, нависает над ним:  
\- Стихи сочиняешь? - интересуется Каллен, пытаясь разглядеть, что же такого интересного в телефоне у Дикса.  
\- А ты решил применить на практики свой "магический дар"? - парень усмехается, кладя телефон на стойку экраном вниз.  
\- Да ладно, не тушуйся, - Каллену любопытно проверить... - Кенси говорила, ты когда-то поэтом был.  
\- Было дело, - Дикс кивает и ждёт продолжения. Кенси пришлось его напоить, чтобы это услышать.  
\- Не верю, что ты писал стихи.  
\- Ну ты же вытаскивал кролика из шляпы...

Когда Сэм возвращается к стойке, то застаёт занимательную картину: Каллен и Дикс сидят плечом к плечу, уткнувшись в экраны телефонов и вид имеют весьма загадочный.  
\- Эй, вы тут планируете захват мира ? - интересуется он.  
\- Я читал ему свои стихи, - выдал Дикс, не отрываясь от телефона.  
\- Что? - опешил Сэм.  
\- Стихи, - кивнул в подтверждение Каллен.


End file.
